The present invention relates to a permutation lock suitable for storage compartments operable with a variable combination.
Such a permutation lock is known from West German Utility Model 86 19 493, in which setting disks bearing symbols must be turned so as to set the key combination. If the bolt is then advanced and the setting disks turned, the opening requires the turning back of the setting disks to the key combination, which permits the retracting of the bolt by means of a handle. It may however happen that the key combination is forgotten if it was not written down. The permutation lock can, nevertheless, be opened, namely by calling in an authorized person, who can be the hotel detective in case the permutation lock is used in hotel rooms. A shield, which is secured by a lockable attachment element and constitutes a part of the emergency opening mechanism, must be removed by the detective.